Silky Nothing
by Haro4
Summary: Sota Reiko embarks on a new venture to the capital of the Imperial Empire to get a job in the Imperial Guard. However he finds more than he can chew in the shape of not only the corruption of the capital but being paired up with one of it's most mentally unstable residents. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing if i did the anime would have been longer.**

 **Any and all reviews are appreciated whether flames or praise.**

 **Also adjusted Character Heights**

 **Kurome-5'4**

 **Tatsumi-5'7**

Seryu awaited out the door of Captain Oger's office. Recently a new stream of recruits had been added to the imperial guard. While that was good and all, they were undisciplined and with crime on the rise whether by Oger's doing or not it was still a worrying situation.

If these recruits were let loose without any sort of supervision things would spin wildly out of Oger's control.

So because of this a new program had been put in place to deal with this. They would pair a rookie with a veteran who would supervise and work with them.

Hence why Seryu was waiting outside Oger's office. She wanted to be the first volunteer to teach her new young protege!

Together they would spread the light of justice all throughout the capital and maybe even the entire world Seryu thought to herself.

Captain Ogre may have not been here yet but he would soon and then she would get assigned her new partner. She'd pet Koro before looking at the clock. Three AM only six more hours till Captain Ogre would arrive.

She giggled excited at the possibilities. So much justice to do so little time!

Unknowingly during that time waiting she had fallen asleep unaware of people passing her by and getting their recruits.

Oger too say the least was bewildered too find Seryu right out his door especially since he didn't even notice her when he came in. Lightly he nudged her to wake the imperial arms user up.

Seryu however hadn't woken up and sleepily mumbled "Hmm justice, no Koro she's not for eating"

Oger was nudged her harder this time getting a little impatient at her heavy sleeping. She still didn't wake up and continued to mumble about justice. Oger was about to try and get Koro too try and wake her up only to find the small dog also asleep and sure as hell wasn't going to risk waking up the organic imperial arm.

He was definitely not going to lose his arm trying to wake some mutt up.

Resigning in a bit of frustration he picked up Seryu and started to shake her violently. Even that wasn't working so he resounded too yelling at her as well.

"Seryu! Wake your sorry ass up already dammit!" he yelled repeatedly.

Alas that did nothing either.

Then Ogre thought of something it was a long shot and weird in his opinion.

"Uh... justice" he said after placing her down. Contrary to what he thought it would do she woke up immediately.

"Seryu Ubiquitous reporting for duty!" she yelled jumping out from her seat forcing Captain Oger to fall down on his butt.

It took Seryu a mere moment to realize what had happened. "Oh I'm sorry captain Oger, are you alright?" she asked frantically. Oger winced, stood up, and dusted himself. "Yeah, yeah i'm alright" he grumbled.

"Oh thank goodness I thought that I hurt you or something" Seryu said letting out a breath of relief. Seryu glanced at the time and instead of it being 9 o'clock it was 10:40.

She gasped before looking back at Captain Oger with anime tears "Oh no I must have overslept! All the recruits are gone aren't they?" she cried out. Captain Oger furrowed his eyebrows by pinching them together.

"No Seryu, their not gone now let go of me dammit" he said already seemingly exasperated and annoyed but Seryu didn't notice this.

"Besides don't you remember in the letter we sent we pre assigned them all. We assigned you to an imperial arms user remember?" Oger responded gruffly. "Eh what do you mean captain…" then it hit her she had only read half the letter in her excitement .

Seryu looked disappointed in herself at this revealment. However before she could say anything Oger cut her off. "Really? Well just ******* great now I gotta fill you in on him" he grumbled. Seryu couldn't but feel a bit of sadness at upsetting Captain Oger."Bah, he'll fill you in anyways. Just go to room 7" he said as he walked away. "Damn I need a drink" he grumbled thinking about having a cup of wine, bread and cheese.

Seryu grabbed Koro who had woken up from all the ruckus. She quickly walked to the door observing her surroundings. The imperial guard station seemed a little dusty. Well when you're fighting evil daily you don't have time for silly things like cleaning! Evil was always on the move and justice couldn't afford to waste an inch!

Well at least in her opinion.

Room 7 was now right in front of her. She readjusted Koro and whispered too the meat eating Imperial arm. "Alright Koro we have to make the right impression so that our new partner won't be tainted by evil"

She opened the door to see a young man in the room. He seemed to be rather young. He wore the standard imperial guard outfit with iron platings and all. Based on what she could see he was around 5'6 meaning he was just an inch below the average height for someone his eyes were the standard black as most human beings had. Weird she expected it to be a different color like maybe purple or something like that. There were no battle scars whatsoever except for a small scratch on his finger that was barely even noticeable.

His hair was short, black and was tied in a small bun as well(Think Tye Dillinger). She also managed to notice a revolver in his gun pouch. She couldn't fathom why he would choose a revolver of all things sub machine guns were obviously the best way to deal justice on evil she thought to herself.

The last little detail was a ring that he had on his index finger. There was nothing actually fancy about it just a plain old iron ring from the looks of it.

He seemed to notice her and stood up. "Sota Reiko reporting for duty… ma'am" the young man now identified as Sota said.

"At ease no need for formality" she said giddily. She had always wanted to say that and now she could!

"Soldier, tell me what do fight for?" she all of a sudden asked.

Sota was taken aback from this question. He didn't expect for this to be something he was going to be asked!

"For the people of the empire" he said. It wasn't very strong, charismatic, or done well enough to fool Seryu.

"Don't lie to me! I can see right through it you know! Lying will lead you down the path of evil so now tell me once more why are you fighting?" she demanded ticked off by the lie.

This time his face hardened. "Fine I came here because I wanted to land a steady job while actually being useful" he responded while rubbing the back of his head.

Seryu smiled,

"There we go. Now wasn't that better than lying?" Seryu exclaimed giving him a pat on the back.

Sota shot her a mildly annoyed look but she merely laughed it off.

She picked up Koro who had been following her the whole time and remaining silent. "Koro what do you think? Can he be trusted?" she asked her faithful imperial arms which responded with a wag of it's tail. "Now it looks like you got Koro's endorsement." she said happily. Sota sweatdropped at this… too say getting an endorsement from a dog was weird would be an understatement.

"Well than recruit show me your imperial arms and i'll show you mine" she said pointing straight towards him.

"Well this is my imperial arms it's called Spark" Sota responded showing her the plain iron ring on her finger. "Eh that's your imperial arms?" she asked. Sota nodded proudly at it.

"It may not look much but I'm telling you right here that Spark is one of the most versatile imperial arms there is!" he exclaimed proudly with a smile. "Really what does it do?" she asked curious. "With this imperial arms I can fuse my body with whatever material is available. With whichever part that has the material I can shapeshift that into whatever I want from a sharp end too a bird if I wanted too. Heck if I have enough material I can extend whichever body part has that material."

"Well what are its weaknesses? I need to know if i'm going to take you as a recruit." she asked.

"Who says it has any weaknesses" he retorted sheepishly. Seryu put a finger to her lip. "Well every other imperial arms has a weakness Koro here would die if someone found out where his core is" she said lifting Koro up too Sota's face.

"Wait a minute that dog's your imperial arm?" Sota asked with a tone of disbelief. "Well yeah he's an organic imperial arm meaning he's alive but still an imperial arm now don't avoid the question. What are your imperial arm's weaknesses?" she asked once again.

"Fine. Weight gets transferred so i'm not the fastest one around when that happens, i can't absorb water or any other imperial arms for that matter, if my arms were metal and they were cut off with the metal they are cut off for real since I don't have a regenerating factor, and if I have this ability on I won't be able to swim at all" he finished reluctantly a blush of embarrassment creeping up his cheeks at the plethora of weaknesses his imperial arm had.

"Well that doesn't seem too bad but I'm sure we can fight around it too make us the perfect team of justice!" she exclaimed fist pumped up in the air.

"Eh well fine whatever. So what now?" he asked curiously but with a hint of excitement at being able to do something. "Huh, come again?" she asked. "What now?" he repeated.

"Well than it looks like we're going out on our first patrol together!" she said excited as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room.

"Well at least I can finally look around the capital like I wanted too" Sota thought to himself.

"Oh god it's freaking hot out here. Damn this southern weather ain't nothing like the north eh?" he said complaining at the heat of the capital city. "Sota don't be such a big baby besides it's only spring just wait till you see summer." she said right back at him.

He couldn't hope from dread the very thought of having to deal with a summer's worth of this glaring heat. It was never this hot where he came from!

"So where from the north are you?" Seryu asked whilst keeping her eye's sharp looking for any troublemakers. " I lived in a town named Geru it's not to far north but still it was cold 24/7 not like here though." Sota responded to his new mentor.

"What about you? You from here or somewhere else." He inquired as he took his water bottle and dampened a napkin with it. "No, not really i was born here actually. My father actually served in the imperial army." She stated happily. At this point he had already put the wet napkin on his head and pressed down on it.

"Really? So what was his rank? Was he a general or something?" he asked curious about him. "He… he was a Colonel. He fought in a lot of battles he won most of them though. In the end he was a great man that served the empire with all his heart." she started feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Sota was going to say something but quickly went against it. He realized that when she had said was that either he had forced to retire, demoted, or dead. Either way it was best not to push his luck on this situation. The way that she had told it was also more than enough to tell him that.

They had continued to go through the capital in their rather long patrol. However they had stopped every once in awhile thanks to Sota's insistence on buying some pastries, sweets, or whatever seemed to catch his eye.

"He really seems too like sweets maybe I should buy some for him later? Maybe than we won't have to stop so much during patrol." Seryu thought as he quietly ate a chocolate bar that he bought much to her chagrin. Could he not see that evil was always working and therefore justice would have to work even harder if they were too hope to destroy evil!

However, she would be nice for now after all he was new. She would teach him and steer him away from a path of evil and one of righteousness without having and constantly stopping for snack breaks was not in Seryu's vision!

The heat continued to bombard the capital of the imperial empire. As such this led to Sota visibly sweating while the residents and Seryu seemed totally fine with this.

Sota just couldn't fathom how these southern people could deal with this unbearable heat while he was using a wet napkin just too prevent himself from overheating. "Freaking southerners and their damn weather." he thought to himself somewhat bitterly.

He knew it would be warmer than his home, but Sota had never expected it to be this hot. However it's not like his trip to the capital was all bad. He now had a job and Seryu seemed nice enough to him.

"So does crime happen often around the capital?" he asked Seryu. She turned around to him with an expression that looked like she was teaching a student algebra. "Well to be honest evil has spread slowly throughout the capital. You just have too look in the right places like Captain Ogre. He's already made a record for most arrests since he knows just the right places too look." she said as if it was the best thing in the world.

"So is that a yes or no?" he responded

However before Seryu could respond there was a scream. "Help, thieves!" a man screamed out. Seryu looked towards Sota now with a serious look on her face. He seemingly knowing what she meant pulled out his revolver and they both ran to the source of the scream.

They arrived at a semi crowded market place with a population of approximately 10 wealthy merchants.

The sight they saw was a late middle aged man with a brown tuxedo. He was on his butt seemingly having fallen down. There was another one with him a girl seemingly in her teens cowering in fear next to her father.

The girl had short blonde with a fluffy hair accessory. This came with a long sleeved white shirt, a blue bow, and black boots. One of her notable features was her big blue eyes

The bandits in theory were a group of four they weren't really very similar except for the fact that they had their own shade of light brown skin. One big burly man, a thin woman, a brown average man, and the person who he assumed to be their leader another woman with various accessories. In their hands was the wallets and purse of the two people that were being robbed.

Quickly examining them Seryu noticed the various pieces of poorly done raider armor. Sota was about to say something before Seryu had managed to beat him too the punch. "Stop thieves surrender now and you won't receive capital punishment for your evil deeds!" she shouted.

It was then that Sota noticed a grin forming on Seryu's face as she said this. To say the least Sota was a bit unnerved by this.

"Woah lady you obviously don't understand the situation here-" the leader said but was cut off by Seryu. "If you're not willing to surrender than all that waits for you is oblivion!" she shouted before looking at Sota with her twisted grin.

"Sota use your imperial arms show me what you've got!" she yelled. At this point Sota didn't even bother objecting thanks too what she was currently like. To the amazement of the people around him the gun, and his armor seeped into his hand and what was once two arms were now two long

blades.

Not wasting a second he charged at them.

Seryu also followed suit but didn't activate Koro's special ability. If she did than the merchants around her might be killed by accident.

She took out her Tonfa guns and started shooting but only managed to get the big burly man as everyone else dodged. For now though she would deal with the leader while Sota would deal with the other two.

Sota charged at the two bandits and slashed towards them only for them to dodge it. Sota extended on of his blades while losing the metal on the other arm too be able to stab one of them.

However this turned out to be a useless gesture as both of them barely managed to dodge the sharp end of his steel arm.

Bandit number one charged at him with a knife while yelling "this is for Patroclus you asshole!"

Sota merely stood there letting the knife approach his head. However, he used his powers at the last moment to absorb the metal of the knife leaving only the hilt too hit his now iron covered forehead.

Sota merely grinned at the shocked bandits face. "Sorry man but my powers can absorb any material there is and that includes your iron dagger" he said. However his face then became a frown "You tried too kill me. You dumb shit you're going to pay for that though" he said pulling a now metal fist before socking the bandit into a wall.

Before Sota could do anything else the second bandit had snapped out of shock and attempted to superkick Sota in the face.

Seeing this coming Sota quickly dodged as the metal on his forehead thinned out before finally covering his entire face.

Sota obviously was no longer in the mood for showing off and grabbed the woman's leg. He pulled her back before letting a powerful punch to her gut.

He didn't hold back and shoved his knee right up to her face possibly breaking her nose. Sota obviously wasn't done as he headbutted her with a resounding crack as metal met flesh. With a resounding swipe Sota spun around for maximum damage while changing his arm into a blade too finally swipe off the bandit woman's head clean off.

The head went rolling down in front of the leader who looked down to her fallen friends head. She stood there paralyzed with grief at her dead friend. "You ******* mons-" the woman never got to finish her sentence as a bullet from Seryu silenced her… forever.

Sota looked on with a look of surprise at this. He hadn't expected Seryu too have much of a tough time with their boss. However what surprised him even more was the wicked smile on Seryu's face as she shot the last bandit that Sota had previously taken out of commision. "Justice is served" she said too no one in particular.

Sota was now concerned about Seryu's mental health. "Um Seryu are you ok?" he asked carefully. Seryu's face went from her own bloodthirsty grin too one of confusion. "What do you mean Sota of course I'm okay" she said as if what had just happened was nothing out of the ordinary. "But you just smiled at killing those people look I may have killed one of them but that doesn't mean that i was happy about it" he protested.

"Hmm but they were criminals that's how we deal with these evil doers" she replied with a smile. "But-" he protested but Seryu merely walked past him with a cute smile "Don't worry one day you'll understand" she replied effectively silencing her new partner. Sota grunted knowing that this argument was at a loss for him. He couldn't just argue with his superior could he? Maybe he would ask Captain Ogre about this.

He than saw the two who had been the one's to rat out the thieves stand up and dust themselves off. "Oh I'm sorry citizens I was too caught up in my work are you both alright?" she asked as they stood up.

"Yes thank you for saving me and my daughter Aria. Oh where are my manners my name is Horo" the father of Aria answered. Extending out a hand out which Seryu gracefully accepted.

"My name is Seryu Ubiquitous reporting for duty and the man right next to me is my new partner Sota Reiko" she said gesturing to Sota who had gotten out of his shock. "Nice too meet you uhh-" he had stuck his hand out only too remember it had been covered in blood and quickly hid his hand behind his back.

"Hohoho it's a pleasure too meet you too Sota and Seryu" Horo responded. Aria looked at them both beaming with a smile "Hey I know! As thanks you should come over to our house for the night we promise you'll be treated just right" she said.

Sota had quickly realized that Horo and Aria were without a doubt nobles. While he had never heard of their names the section of town, how they acted and their dresses made it obvious at the abundance of money they happened to sure as hell wasn't going to deny free rich people food! "No thanks, there's still things that need to be done on the streets after all while evil never sleeps justice can't take dinner breaks!" she said pumping her hand into the air whilst interrupting Sota before he could say anything.

"Are you quite sure? The cost is nothing to us my dear" Horo said charmingly.

Sota was about to accept but Seryu had once again cut him off "Don't worry citizen were just doing our jobs no need for thanks in any way shape or form" she said upbeatly. Sota at this point felt embarrassed at even thinking of further pushing for her to accept. He just couldn't handle the awkwardness of them both disagreeing in front of the two nobles.

"Come on Sota we have to go evil is always on the prowl" Seryu said as Koro silently ate one of the bodies while no one was looking. "Wait what about the bodies? Shouldn't we call someone to clean it up?" he asked.

However Seryu merely waved it off. "Don't worry eventually the imperial guard clean up crew will come soon too take care of this mess now come on we have to finish out patrol" Seryu stated with a grin as she gripped his hand and quickly dragged him along with her.

"Good bye! Thanks for saving us and have a good day!" Aria said as the trio left. As soon as they were far from sight Aria turned around and crouched too the leader of the bandits. SHe looked too them with a smile on her face "Well than looks like you filthy country hicks got just what you deserved" she said sinisterly.

 **Flashback**

"Were finally at the capital guy's!" the leader of the "Bandits" by the name of Chi exclaimed excited at the prospect of living a brand new urban life. She and her three relatives had ventured from a village down south that had been ravaged by danger beasts. Bo, Kurom, and Seru were the names of her relatives that she had brought along with her.

"Alright just quiet down will ya we're already in the town square. We don't need to attract any unwanted attention." Bo whispered to her.

"Yeah but still I'm just so excited now we can finally get some decent jobs." she replied happily.

"Yeah but from what i hear hasn't the capital become really corrupt lately?" Seru asked. "Nah come on Seru it's just the media over exaggerating things. Besides if anything's corrupt its the countryside" Chi responded nonchalantly.

Chi was wondering where to go. Where could she get a job for her and the family?

That was when she noticed a flyer on a wall they were passing by. The one word that caught her eye was the word "Help Wanted".

She quickly snatched it from the wall and read it.

 **Help Wanted**

 **Maids and butlers needed!**

 **Pay shall be discussed upon arrival at the Nobility of Zim household**

Chi was excited, "Hey guys look who got us our next jobs!" she said with a smile. The trio quickly read through the letter that Chi had give them before throwing right back at her in a crumbled up paper ball.

"Like hell we're becoming maids and butlers!" Bo yelled out his eyes the size of anime dinner plates in comical rage. "Naw come on guy's who knows maybe it'll be fun" she stated trying to persuade the three siblings of her's too take the job.

"Look we didn't come to the capital just too become paid servants Chi there's got to be a better option" Kurom protested.

Chi was thinking of something they had spent more money than they planned on just getting to the capital and now they were in a bind.

"Alright then if the capital is as how people make it out to be than i'll wait here and see if you guy's can find any jobs once the sun sets then it's game over." Chi stated while picking up the crumpled piece of paper.

Bo pouted but couldn't really see any other option after all of all of them Chi was the smartest so maybe she might know what she's talking about? "So then are we all in agreement?" Chi asked cheerfully putting a fist out.

The rest of the group sighed before having the quadruplets fists connect together. "Alright then guys don't let me down!" Chi called as her three siblings split up.

 **Sundown**

"Well, well, well I assume that you guys didn't find anything" Chi chirped happily too her siblings.

"Shut the **** up Chi" Kurom muttered pouting her head down in frustration.

"Hehe well than let's go guys best get ready for your maid costumes~" Chi said happily.

It had taken a while of navigation and asking locals around town but they had finally made it. The place that would employ them.

However, boy did they realize what a mistake it was. Aria was abusive constantly calling then "Country Hicks" and belittling them at every opportunity. This included physical abuse whenever possible whether they messed up or not.

Horo hadn't been nearly as bad however he would always drop the "country hick" insult every so often. However the mother was by far the worst of them.

She had done everything that Aria had done and more so. The physical abuse was worse so with her and she would force feed them rotten food.

To top it all off neither of the four had actually been paid yet!

Chi had finally had enough of it. Out of everyone she was the only one who as actually willing to speak up.

"WE QUIT" she yelled at the family before dragging off her siblings elsewhere. That was her fatal mistake.

 **20 Seconds before Seryu and Sota show up**

Aria was mad really mad. How dare those country hicks quit on them! They should have been grateful that any of them had been touched by her family. She needed payback and she would have it.

From what she knew the imperial guard that tended to kill the criminals she encountered would be coming by in a matter of seconds. Those four country side pieces of trash were already looking for another new job. She and her father knew just what to do as they laid down on the floor and got ready to scream.

 **Present**

Sota had finished his patrol with Seryu and was now heading back to captain ogre's office. After the shit that had just gone down he needed answers as to what the heck was going on with Seryu.

He quickly entered the station but did it in a non alarming manner.

Sota stopped at Ogre's room and took a deep breath. He really didn't want to mess anything up. Seryu seemed like a nice enough but she was batshit crazy! Especially with that crazy grin that she gave.

He knocked on the door before hearing a "Come in" from Ogre. Sota stepped inside and took a seat in front of Ogre's desk.

"So you hear on where you're going to live?" Ogre asked.

The imperial guards all had housing provided by the state. This had generally kept them loyal to the capital to a certain extent. Besides it also lowered corruption in their ranks. You'd think Ogre would try to cut back on it but with less corrupt officials he looked like the only person people could go too for all their criminal needs.

"Um yeah and something else" Sota replied. Ogre raised an eyebrow "and what would that be?" he asked seemingly knowing the answer in his mind.

"It's about Seryu" Sota stated. Ogre groaned about this "Ugh say no more kid I think I know what your talking about"

Sota stayed quiet and allowed Captain Ogre too finish "let me guess she killed somebody didn't she?"

"Well yeah but they were robbing some people and they did try to attack us" Sota retorted. "My only real concern was how she reacted to it. She looked happy that they attacked us like she wanted to kill them" he said.

Sota grimaced as Ogre stood up "Look kid when Seryu was younger her father was killed by a the imperial army because of Night Raid which I assume you know about."

Sota nodded, he knew Night Raid. They were a group of special assassins that had been recruited by the revolutionary army. They represented just about everything he hated about the revolution.

"They framed her father not too long ago for a crime he never committed and let's just say that took a toll on her mental health." Ogre said. Sota was gobsmacked at this but remained silent. "Night Raid had assaulted a imperial army compound one time now just so you know this is when they weren't even considered real so when Seryu's father called for backup his mind broke after finding all his dead comrades. Everyone thought it was him but before he died he told Seryu that justice should never yield to evil. At that time and pay attention because this is why Seryu is like this, he was easily the most successful cop but he had a really black and white view on the world and that passed on too poor Seryu." Ogre said before sighing and pouring himself a cup of wine.

"So she's not crazy at all it's just her philosophy that was passed down by her father." Sota concluded.

"Yup, that pretty much it for her." Captain Ogre stated, before drinking his wine carefully so that he wouldn't get drunk. "So you want to know where you're going to live at or not kid?" Ogre asked patiently.

"Yes please." Sota replied.

"You are going to live on 234 grove street, here's a map so you know where you're going, your stuff has already been transferred there, also your living with Seryu as well." Ogre stated.

"Oh thank yo- WAIT WHAT?" Sota yelled surprised at this turn of events of having to be stuck in a house with some crazy murderous lady.

Ogre on the other hand couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh come on kid it's not that bad. She's nice so who knows how it'll turn out sides I already gave her the message about it so she should be ready for you by the time you get there." Ogre responded.

Sota wasn't even willing to put any trouble over this at this point and promptly sighed. "Fine, whatever. What time is it anyways.?" Sota asked.

Ogre reached for his desk clock and took a quick glance at it.

"Around like nine PM give or take you should get there soon Seryu's really cranky if she dosen't get a good night's rest" Ogre joked.

Sota sighed and promptly started to jog too his new home. His only actual thoughts weren't of Seryu, the killing that had just taken place but rather that he never goto buy any more sweets to eat.

 **1 Week Later**

Sota's only thought as he stood over the toilet were "**** the capital he had Cholera!

To say the least Seryu wasn't too happy about this "What you're already sick but you haven't even been here for a month!" she yelled.

"NOT MY ****** FAULT THE CAPITAL HAS SHITTY WATER CONTROL*BLEG*!" Sota yelled vomiting once more.

 **That's a wrap guys.**

 **I hope you liked it any i'm always open to ideas.**

 **Please make sure to review if you don't like it so that I can improve it, if you did like it you should still review it!**


	2. Kill The Killer part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Ideas are appreciated but may or may not be accepted

Please make sure to review

23 Days after Sota gets Cholera

Sota stood at the kitchen his hands now busy with making a brand new batch of sweets. In his hand was a cook book with a book cover. Seryu's house was ironically quite spacious. It had 2 floors in total with a rather simple kitchen. A regular sink, oven, etc. This was just how he and she liked it… simple. However what had surprised him was a picture of Seryu and her father together. It was a simple picture nailed onto the wall of them both smiling over a caught criminal who look absolutely terrified.

He quickly opened the book and glanced at the clock after reading it. Seryu sitting on her brand new kitchen table stared at him. She couldn't help but vaguely wonder what exactly was he making.

Sota said that he knew how to cook but she just didn't understand what was being cooked.

She had mostly bided her time by playing around with Koro but other than that there wasn't much else to do besides that. So she was definitely bored at this point.

As Sota opened the oven to look into the batch of sweets and check whether or not they were ready, Seryu's eyes glossed over to his cook book. It was right next to him. She really couldn't help but wonder what was in it.

She looked at Sota once again who was now putting on his oven mitts about to take out whatever was in the oven. Seryu squinted her eyes and extended her arm to the book.

"So close" she thought as her eyes diverted from Sota too his covered cookbook. She leaned her body even further in an attempt to grasp it. Her fingers finally touched the book she was about to pull back.

SMACK

Instead of being allowed to pull back Sota had noticed this and quickly smacked her hand with a wooden spoon. "Ow Sota what was that for?" Seryu shouted holding her hand in slight pain while pouting towards her roommate in front of her.

"Come on Seryu i've told you before no one touches my cookbook but me" he said tucking the book in. "Still no reason too hit me with a wooden spoon" she grumbled under her breath before standing up. At this point Sota had finally gotten the sweets out of the oven and placed it on the window to cool down. However in his opinion the temperature was too hot as it was.

"So what did you make anyways?" Seryu asked.

Sota smiled a bit and pointed to the now extremely hot food.

"That would be Wiener Apfelstrudel" he said poking one of them before pulling his hand back reacting to the heat of it. It looked like a cross between a cake and pie. It certainly had a straight form with pie like ingredients on the inside but was also completely dry on the outside. "Eh what's that?" she asked picking up Koro who had been tugging at her leg. "Well i don't know it's exact translation but i'm pretty sure it's German" he responded continuing to wait for the sweets too cool down.

"So you got any plans today?" Sota asked Seryu poking Koro's nose trying to play with it him a bit. "Well I do plan on doing another patrol today and than coming back home. Who knows what evil is lurking throughout the capital" Seryu replied.

Sota sighed

"Really Seryu? Come on take a break you've been taking more patrols than you need too for well the entirety of the time i've known you" he said nonchalantly. Seryu pumped her fist "Never evil lurks everywhere and i have to be there too stop it" she refused.

"Come on it's monday we can see that play Fedele and Fortunio I hear it's supposed to be a great comedy" he said flashing out two tickets. "Sorry but Justice comes first" Seryu replied with a smile.

"Don't you mean family comes first" Sota stated more than asked with a pout.

"Nope" Seryu replied taking a Wiener Apfelstrudel and taking a bite out of it. Sure it was hot and all but it tasted nice. "Hmm these ain't half bad Sota you know. If you ever retire maybe you should become a cook or something" she said in between bites.

Assuming that it was cool enough at this point Sota took a piece and bit into it. "Thank's Seryu but what kind of chef would need to check the cookbook 24/7 to avoid forgetting what he's doing" he replied taking another bite into his germanic sweet. "Hmm you're probably right about that not the best thing to put in your job description in it" Seryu replied chuckling under her breath. "Luckily I have other ways of getting money besides being a cook"

"You mean as part of the imperial guard?"

"Sure let's go with that"

Seryu gave him a playful glare in response to the gab obviously thinking he was joking. In response he took a new piece and continued munching on it. Koro meanwhile was taking a sniff of the piece currently in Seryu's hand and taking a bite out of it.

"Looks like Koro agrees with your cooking" Seryu said whilst putting him down and scratching behind his ear.

"I guess he does" Sota replied. However Koro simply walked over to a trash can and spat out the chewed up remains before going back too Seryu.

"Or not" Sota said slightly disappointed at his rejected food.

"Sorry Sota but I guess it just can't be helped with Koro. Koro chooses what Koro chooses. Maybe you can still become a chef if you practice neh?" she said giving him a pat on the back. "Ugh whatever let's just eat our food and go on the damn patrol already" he said taking another piece before marching up to his room to change into his uniform.

Later that Night

The hours had been long a total of 13 hours of constant patrol around the city. This mean it was already 9 PM. Sora had only one source of entertainment and that was a mix of excitement for the play he would attend soon and the fact that he still felt awe from traveling around the Imperial capital.

Beautiful and colorful churches mostly brick red had been spread far across the capital. They all looked extremely beautiful to him actually. Despite the fact he wasn't christian he would have actually liked to visit one of them. The market's themselves were also nice to be around. For some reason he just felt comfortable with all the commerce happily going around him preferably with a cool breeze "Thank god it's 30 degrees out here" he thought to himself glancing at Seryu who was noticeably shivering a bit from the cold.

The carefully and well laid out infrastructure was also still a marvel to look at even after a thousand years the place was as beautiful as ever.. Whether it be the complex and varied colored buildings too the small shop filled with all sorts of loved the complex settings and the city seemingly bustling with business. However just because he was in awe by the lively city didn't mean he was blind.

The GDP of the empire had declined by 2% alone in one year. Just gaining a percent was actually considered bad and losing twice the amount was even worse. Just by looking at the city he could already tell the message it was trying to convey make it colorful and bright too distract from the actual living conditions of the people.

"Conservatives" he thought to himself despite the fact that the government was not conservative but rather pure unregulated himself had actually thought of himself as a combo of liberalism and socialism. He continued to look around the capital during his patrol with Seryu who had made a habit of insisting that he work another shift with her. While he liked the thought of getting more money he didn't really feel the need to do more than was actually needed.

As he usually did Sota had something to eat however this time it wasn't an apple but rather a crisp green apple. His favorite kind of apple although those were the only one's he could eat thanks to allergic reactions to other apples. He took it out and took a bite out of the delicious fruit.

His eyes strayed to Seryu who was on the constant lookout for anything unusual. Geez when would she take a break he could visibly see her shivering while he on the other hand could handle this hot temperature without a problem at all.

Unbeknownst to him while he was thinking about Seryu she was also doing the same thing in turn. She had never had a partner beyond Koro before and she actually thought it would be some sort of challenge to work with him luckily though she was given a pleasent surprise.

She expected having a sleazy sort of guy who cracked jokes all the time and that she would have to be the one who would make him take things seriously. Which may or may not have involved her getting shot at some point or getting chopped in half… luckily Sota wasn't like how she imagined him to be.

Still he remained a bit of a mystery to her. While they had gotten friendly with one another neither of them knew each other's past. He knew how she got her own imperial arms but she didn't know about his. She took a piece of chocolate that he had bought for her earlier and took a small bite out of it while making sure to thwart Koro's attempts at getting a piece.

It was her piece not his! Also she didn't want to risk the chance of accidentally killing him imperial arms or not he was still a dog! Koro responded with a pleading pout too Seryu who scowled in return. "No Koro you can't have my piece" she replied as Koro's face seemingly deflated a bit at this unwanted response.

"No. It's mine, Koro" replied a little more assertive this time finally causing the biological imperial arm to give up.

She finished the piece of chocolate quickly and looked backed too Koro with a bit of a sympathetic look. However she soon forgot about it as she turned too Sota. "Thanks for coming with me on this extra shift Sota" she said with a smile.

Sota waved it off,

"Meh-you're welcome after all, all my plans were pretty much canned when Night raid killed the director of the play I bought tickets for" he said with a hint of bitterness. He had really been peeved when that had happened.

Why did these rebels just spring up he constantly thought to himself. Didn't they realize that failed rebellions would just make things worse for a country letting the corruption that they claimed to be fighting spread amidst the chaos. It would just be a cycle of violence because even if they did take over their extremist socialist attitude would spark another civil war with the rich and any government loyalists which would just make this mess even more convoluted and messy.

Too put it simply the rebellion was a complete fools errand. Every nation had it's low points but they went away at some point after all the majority of the nation's history was filled with prosperity it was only a matter of time before the corruption would outroot itself when the emperor became older.

"Revolutions were only the dream of a violent fool" as Sota so eloquently put it in his mind.

"Well at least you got your refund" Seryu replied patting Sota on the shoulder.

"True" he stated pulling out the wad of money for absolutely no reason before putting it back. "Yeah but I still wanted to go there" he exclaimed unhappily putting an arm around her shoulder in a playful manner.

"Naw don't worry maybe next time" she said attempting to cheer him up. However both of them tensed up in a second.

"Do you smell that?" Sota asked Seryu whose face became serious.

"Yeah... blood. Koro track it down" Seryu ordered.

As they followed Koro too the source Sota geared up by absorbing his armor onto his body covering him from the waist up in metal. This included his face however he was smart enough not to cover his eyes,nose, or ears. Seryu also readied her Tonfa guns, ready to spray the bullets to create any distance needed.

The clanking of metal rattled through the air as Koro slowed his pace down letting Seryu and Sota catch up.

Seryu's had a small smile creeping upon her lips as Sota looked on too her with indifference. He had long since gotten used too her murder happy tendencies as uncomfortable they are. His gaze shifted to his surroundings frantically looking for any advantage he could get. Upon looking forward he saw an alley which was where Koro had stopped.

The smell had gotten stronger and at this point horrendous for Sota who vaguely considered whether or not he would just cover the rest of his nose with metal.

He mentally thought to himself what he would do and became content with simply letting Seryu spray bullets while he would climb up the building for an aerial assault. However he knew that should the enemy catch them off guard or had a gone it would bode horrible for Seryu

They soon stood at the entrance of the alley way where Koro had stopped. Silently they both put their backs to the wall as Sota morphed his hand's into shields.

"Seryu don't go in first" he silently whispered before Seryu could rush in.

"What? Why?" She hissed having been ready to charge in guns blazing.

"If you go in and that enemy has a gun even i don't think Koro could save you in time. Just let me go in first if they have a gone it's not going through solid steel" he explained to her.

She scowled a bit at this but eventually gave in with a nod whilst going behind Sota and ordering Koro to bulk up.

Sota took a deep breath and steeled himself. Within a moment's notice he charged through the entrance to the alley only to find nobody there.

No body except for a mutilated corpse though. The corpse belonged to that of an old man and he was absolutely shredded apart with the head being the only thing seemingly unscatched but even then it was nailed to a wall with a not behind it.

Any normal person would have vomited at the very site of this but Sota nor Seryu were normal people. Sota sighed in pity and called out,

"Seryu the coast is clear you can come out now"

Seryu rushed to her friend's side and immediately looked away from the body.

"Ugh that smell" she complained. It wasn't the state of the body that disturbed her heck she had probably done worse at some point but the smell was god awful.

Koro also blocked his sensitive nose sure he liked to eat corpses but still it didn't mean he liked the smell of it.

"Same here" Sota responded metal now covering his nose as he breathed through his mouth now.

"Alright then you get the note next to that guy's head" she demanded facing away.

"Fine, just calm down already gosh" he grunted reluctantly taking the note.

It was a hastily scrawled note that read

His problem is his brain

Sota was thoroughly confused what the hell was this letter supposed to mean and who was the murderer referring too? Was it supposed to be the murderer him or herself or the man that had been brutally killed?

"Hey Sota let's just go report this too captain Ogre" Seryu said gripping his wrist snapping Sota out of his thinking trance. Both of them glanced at the body one last time.

"Sota" she tried again.

"Yeah, let's go Seryu" he replied as they then ran to the imperial guard's headquarters.

The next day

Imperial Guards Headquarters

"So is that all you two have to report on the murder?" Ogre asked raising an eyebrow at the two young workers in front of him.

"Well that was pretty much it" Sota said "Yeah we didn't exactly stick around for the details since the smell was too god awful sir" Seryu said.

Ogre sighed and rubbed the temples of his head.

"Alright then i'm assigning you both on this case" the brown skinned man said.

"Wait what?" Sota asked completely bewildered.

"*Gasp* Really captain Ogre? Thank you so much we won't let you down" Seryu exclaimed with the opposite reaction to that of her partner.

"Well I'm glad you think so Seryu because it'll be just the two er i mean three of you" Ogre stated including Koro into the mix.

"But we weren't trained for this sort of stuff shouldn't it be the professionals who deal with it" Sota protested.

"Yeah well I trust you guy's and besides with the rise in crime everyone's really hard pressed so i'm putting my other two best officers on it" Ogre replied reaching into his desk too take a wine bottle and a cup for it. Sota at this point had already realized that any more resistance would just be casually shot down by the one eyed captain.

"Well when you put it like that… I guess we could do ya this one favor" Sota replied sarcastically.

"Great Doctor Stylish is right outside the door so he'll lead you to the body and fill you in on anything you need to know" Ogre stated. Before they left the room Seryu spoke.

"Oh wait captain Ogre I forgot that Sota doesn't exactly know who Doctor Stylish is"

"Oh yeah that's right. Well then looks like he's gonna have to wait a little longer. Stylish is the head of our forensic division and he's a bit... Aww **** it the guy's a freaking fag and he'll probably hit on you and shit like that now get out" Ogre stated taking a swig of the poison in a bottle known as wine.

Sota merely dismissed this concern that was until Seryu opened the door showing the Doctor Stylish.

"Ohh hello there Seryu how have you been deary? Oh you've got to tell me who did you hair it's so stylish." the doctor gushed too Seryu who happily chattered away with the doctor.

"And just who is this young stylish man?" Doctor Stylish asked eyeing Sota.

"Oh that's my partner Sota" she replied simply urging Sota too shake Doctor Stylish now outstretched hand. Agreeing with her Sota gave Stylish a firm handshake.

"Hmm… well tell me than Sota is that by any chance the Imperial arms Spark?" He asked with a smile looking at the ring on Sota's hand.

"Yeah it is" Sota replied hoping that he would let go of his hand now. Doctor Stylish smiled,

"I think this is going to be the beginning of a stylish friendship dear Sota boy"

Flashback

"Hey Stylish what's the news on the body" Captain Ogre asked walking into the young Doctor's lab.

Doctor stylish stopped examining the body of the old man that he had been looking at for the past day.

"Well for one it seems that whoever wrote that letter was right. This man is known as Donald Drumpf and he seems to have been suffering from autism around this time" The doctor explained taking his imperial arm "Perfector" off his hands and taking a drink of water.

"Is that all?" Ogre asked taking a drink of a cup of wine that he had brought with him.

"You know that wine isn't good for you or anything that could get you drunk actually?" Stylish asked showing clear disgust for the drink that could ruin so many men.

"Don't care just tell is there anything else" Ogre replied.

"Fine just don't drink here again. Whoever killed this person isn't our typical murdering psychopath" he said.

"Really? Tell me some more about what makes him different besides the gorefest my subordinates had to deal with" Ogre inquired legitimately curious.

"Too be honest it's only one thing. Whoever killed this man actually killed him first."

"Wait so whoever did this straight up stabbed the guy in the head first?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It just makes this whole thing an even bigger mystery." Stylish exclaimed finally taking a seat.

"Hmmm… interesting… i'm over it. See ya later doc" Ogre said about to exit the lab.

"Wait!" Stylish yelled hurriedly.

"What do you want now?" Captain Ogre asked annoyed.

"Someone came here too see you." Stylish sheepishly replied.

"Ughh fine where is he?" Captain Ogre asked.

"Go down the hall and take the door on the left."

Ogre followed his instructions and entered the room too see a person around 6 feet tall but any facial features he had were covered by a large trench coat.

"You wanted too see me?" Ogre asked after a minute of painfully awkward quiet waiting for the person in front of him too respond.

"Ughh I swear to god some of these meeting get ******* weird"

The person just threw a bag of money in front of him as gold coins fell from the opening. Ogre picked it up with a grin.

"I think we have a deal here… sir. I'm guessing you don't want me to put a team to try and catch you" Ogre said. The person shook his head

"Send a group that will most likely not catch me it'll be far more interesting that way" the man spoke quietly and made haste to exit the room before being stopped by a large brown arm going in front of him.

"Just a couple of ground rules buckoo."

"Don't try and kill the people I send after you, don't kill anyone that's rich, you pay me every time you kill someone, and don't kill any member of the imperial guard or you'll regret it" Ogre growled giving a stern look showing that he wouldn't let his subordinates be harmed.

The person once again nodded "Then i guess we have a deal" Ogre stated grinning as the person walked out the door.

And that's a wrap guy's make sure too R&R, and happy SPRING BREAK!


End file.
